


The Human Dalek

by starlight1721



Series: The Time Traveller and his Celestial Sentinel [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Episode: s07e01 Asylum of the Daleks, F/M, Gen, Poetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-03 05:18:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1732550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight1721/pseuds/starlight1721
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was human, no matter what they said. Human to the very end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Human Dalek

When she first heard his voice it was, in all honestly, the most glorious thing she had heard in a year.

_"Hello. Are you real? Are you actually, properly real?"_

_"Yes, confirmed. Actually. properly real."_

Because really, after being so alone for so long, with no human contact and surrounded by those infernal Daleks, well, oh she craved the sound of his voice. It was a voice that to her felt so new, yet familiar, so powerful, yet so scared, so flirty, yet so shy. It was the voice of whomever was to be her rescuer, and yes, it was indeed a delightful one.

* * *

When she was able to put a face to the voice that brought her hope, she felt elated... and just the tiniest bit flirty and mischievous, too.

_"Ooh, Mr Grumpy! Bad combo! No sense of humour and that chin."_

_"Is that her again - soufflé girl?" Amy perked up._

_"Yeah. Shh. What is wrong with my chin?!" He whined._

_"Careful, dear, you'll put someone's eye out."_

Oswin knew that if she was being honest, she had shamelessly flirted with him. The handsome Doctor with the big chin and bow tie. In fact, she was sure she had done it so much so that she had annoyed his friends, especially the Amy-woman... most probably because he flirted back.

* * *

When she was able to extract that promise from him, to make him come for her, she had felt a feeling of uncontained happiness and an usual sense of dread.

_"Rescue me, Chin Boy, and show me the stars."_

And as he approached and found her, and as she hacked into the Daleks' database and eliminated all information of the Doctor, the angst within her only increased. It was soon afterwards that the truth was found out, the terrible secret to her 'survival.' But as she felt herself slip, she thought of him, the voice and face that gave her hope and she held unto this image to keep within her the last scrapes of her humanity.

They couldn't stop her, because no matter what they did or said, she was human.

_"I am Oswin Oswald. I fought the Daleks and I am human."_

* * *

When he first heard her voice, he couldn't believe it. This was a girl that had survived against all odds for a year... Was there someone out there truly more impossible than himself?

 _"What have you been doing, on your own, against the Daleks for a year?!"_  
  
_"Making soufflés?"_  
  
_"Soufflés?! Against the Daleks? Where do you get the milk?"_

He couldn't deny the fact that she was intriguing. All the mystery about her, this girl that somehow survived all by herself. And just like that, he wanted in. Because even if they were the Daleks, and even if he did do the whole people-saving thing, it was always the mystery that he sought, it was the one to grab unto his attention and make him look in deeper...

* * *

When they arrived at the Asylum, he couldn't help but be slightly disappointed at being unable to see this Soufflé Girl. But he had to admit, that despite all, her hacking abilities were amazing. 

 _"Soufflé girl?"_  
  
_"Could always call me Oswin, seeing as that's my name. You OK?"_  
  
_"How are you doing that? This is Dalek technology."_  
  
_**"** Well it's very easy to hack."_  
  
_**"** No, it isn't. Where are you?"_  
  
_**"** Ship broke up when it hit. Somewhere underground, I think. You coming to get me?"_

He couldn't believe her, not how amazing and impossible she was, not anything. Because she had used soufflés as means of survivals and had mad hacking skills that were better than his own. It was just too good to be true.

_"How can you hack into everything? It should be impossible. You're in a crashed ship!"_

_"Long story. Is there a word for total screaming genius that sounds modest and a tiny bit sexy?"_

(And the fact that he could flirt with her and call her silly nicknames was just a bonus, really).

_"Doctor. You call me the Doctor."_

_"See what you did there."_

Yes, she was amazing and mysterious and a computer genius. She was a kind soul and a broken heart and most of all human to the very end. And he should have known it wouldn't have lasted, that it just couldn't be true. Because in the end, she saved him and she died for him. And he would never forget her. 

_"Run, you, clever boy, and remember..."_


End file.
